This invention relates to a multi-layered transducer and method of manufacturing the transducer. For example, a multi-layered, multi-dimensional transducer is used. Multi-dimensional transducer arrays include 1.5-dimensional (1.5D) and 2-dimensional arrays. For example, an array of Nxc3x97M elements where both N and M are 2 or greater is provided for ultrasonically scanning a patient. 1.5D arrays typically comprise arrays of 64 or 128 azimuthally spaced elements in each of three, five or more elevationally spaced rows.
Multi-dimensional transducer arrays typically have small plate areas or areas for transmitting acoustic energy from the azimuth and elevational plane. Multiple layers account for the small plate areas. The multiple layers are stacked along the range dimension. Multiple layers for each element reduce the electrical impedance when compared to an equivalent element of only one layer. The capacitance of a transducer element increases by the square of the number of layers forming the transducer element. The increased capacitance of the transducer element results in a decrease of the electrical impedance of the transducer element.
In one method of fabricating a multi-layer transducer assembly, sheets of piezoelectric ceramic are formed from raw materials by tape casting. An internal electrode is screen-printed on a sheet of piezoelectric ceramic, and then another sheet of ceramic is laminated on the internal electrode side of the first sheet. External electrodes are printed and fired on the external sides of the first and second sheets. For example, Saithoh, S. et al., xe2x80x9cA Dual Frequency Ultrasonic Probe,xe2x80x9d Jpn. J. Appl. Phys., vol. 31, suppl. 31-1, pp. 172-74 (1992), describes such a method. The signal electrodes are connected to leads using a flex circuit, TAB-like jumpers or wire bonding. The ground electrode is connected using a conductive epoxy that contacts the ground electrode and a secondary connector, such as a flex circuit or a metal foil.
Multi-layer transducers are also fabricated with vias to connect similarly oriented layers. Multiple holes are punched mechanically or by laser, drilled or etched into piezoelectric ceramic tape to form the vias on each layer of piezoelectric ceramic. The via holes are filled with a metal paste, and the surface electrodes for each layer are deposited by screen printing. Multiple layers of green tape are then superimposed to align the vias to form a multi-layer sandwich. The multi-layer sandwich is laminated and sintered to form a single structure. Electrodes are metallized by plating or vacuum deposition on the input pads. For an example of such a process, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,564, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention is defined by the following claims, and nothing in this section should be taken as a limitation on those claims. By way of introduction, the preferred embodiment described below includes a multi-layered transducer and method for manufacturing the transducer. Various aspects of the multi-layered transducer elements are discussed below and describe one or more inventions.
Various of the embodiments discussed below include one or more of: (1) multiple-layer, multiple-dimensional arrays where the layers are polymericly bonded and electrically connected through asperity contact, (2) multiple-layer array of elements where air or gas separates at least two elements, (3) an even number of layers where each layer is electrically connected through asperity contact, (4) multiple-layers where each layer comprises transducer material and electrodes in a substantially same configuration, and (5) electrically isolating electrodes on layers by kerfing or cutting after bonding the layers together.
In a first aspect, the multi-layer multiple-dimension transducer is manufactured so that electrodes associated with each of the layers are electrically connected to electrodes of the other layers through asperity contact. By using a particular sequence of cutting and metallizing the sheets for each layer, the appropriate connections through asperity contact of the electrodes are provided. A partial cut along a portion of the azimuthal width but not across the entire azimuthal width of the sheet is made. Depending on the layer, the order of making the partial cuts and metallization is changed. The layers are then stacked and bonded. Since the layers are bonded, filler material is not required, resulting in air between the elevationally spaced elements. Air provides acoustic isolation.
In a second aspect, an even number of layers are electrically connected through asperity contact. Various manufacturing processes including forming discontinuities by cutting and metallizing may be used.
In a third aspect, any of the various multi-layer embodiments comprise layers with discontinuities and transducer material in a same format. By flipping one or more layers relative to another layer and stacking the layers, continuous electrical contact for two or more electrodes is provided for each layer.
In a fourth aspect, any of the various multi-layer embodiments are manufactured by bonding the layers together before electrically isolating some of the electrodes. A kerf is formed in the bonded stack of layers. The kerf extends through one layer and into another. The kerf isolates or forms a majority and minority electrode on one or two layers.
Further aspects and advantages of the invention are discussed below in conjunction with the preferred embodiments.